


狩猎

by SquirrelDecay



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 07:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18655540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquirrelDecay/pseuds/SquirrelDecay
Summary: #涉及GGad#内含簧文/轻微sm抽打情节描写#吸血鬼盖与人类邓的设定





	狩猎

一个人类男孩闯入了超自然生物们的派对。

他澄澈的蓝眼睛在一片暖晕之下散发琉璃一般的光彩，双唇是一朵利西达斯玫瑰的颜色，肌肤如皎月玉雪，远远看上去很难辨认出那是一个普普通通的人类。没人知道他是怎么进来的，也不知道他的陪同是谁。只见那人穿梭在形形色色的狼人，女妖，精灵还有自诩最为高贵优雅的吸血鬼之间。对四伏的危机一无所知，活像落入狼群的白兔。

盖勒特·格林德沃那双鹰隼一样的锐利双眸始终把注意力放在了男孩的身上，这个人类看起来清甜可口宛如一道精致得当的餐后甜点。但男人对甜食毫无兴趣，他只想尝一尝那人白皙皮肤下血管里奔流的猩红液体。

“我打赌，他的鲜血尝起来好过任何陈年佳酿。” 于是在身旁的女伴这样尖声说话时，盖勒特就已经站起来挪着步子慢悠悠地晃到坐在吧台边的男孩身侧，他要抢在任何一个人向自己的猎物出手之前行动。

“你自己一个人？” 男人笑道，语气微妙，手指搭在男孩的肩膀上流转了几分。 “不是。” 男孩眼眸低垂，昏暗的光线下看不清表情，手边的酒杯里琥珀色的液体光泽闪耀。

青年抬头朝一个地方看过去，盖勒特也顺着那个方向投去目光。“我和朋友一起来的。” 毫不知情的人类小男孩没意识到他的朋友是个精灵，把他带来一个野兽盘踞的地方，还撇下他和自己的同类相谈甚欢。盖勒特勾起了嘴角，“真是过分，留你一个人在这儿。” 他招手唤来吧台后的酒保，“两杯马提尼。”

“谢谢你，先生，但我的酒还没有喝完。” 男孩礼貌地笑着拒绝。“没关系，请允许我陪你喝一杯。” 此话结束后看到男孩微微抿起嘴角脸颊泛起粉红，盖勒特感到非常满意。“你住在附近？” 他又接着问道。

“两个街区外，先生。” 

“别这么拘谨，你可以叫我盖勒特。” 男人狡黠地笑笑，“作为交换，是否能告诉我你的名字呢？” 

“阿不思。” 男孩偏过脸来，第一次用蓝眼睛端正地将请他喝酒的人扫视了一番。这时盖勒特才发现，男孩的面容拥有细腻的线条和精致的五官，仿若出自一副色彩绝佳的油画。

“它们的颜色不一样。” 阿不思的目光饶有兴趣地在男人的眼睛上流转了一会儿。盖勒特点点头，一轮冷冽的光晕从他的那双异色瞳里闪过，“是啊，它们也能告诉我一些还未发生的事。” 

“这么说来你是一个先知。” 男孩把脸转了回去。这时酒保把装着淡色液体的两个高脚杯送到了他们面前。“你可以这么认为。” 盖勒特举起其中一个杯子与另一个杯沿相碰，“祝你今晚愉快。” 他向着男孩这样说。

“一些还未发生的事，比如？” 阿不思产生了浓厚的兴趣，他把高脚杯举到唇边抿了一口里面的酒精。“比如在我向你走过来之前，我看到自己今晚将会遇到一个足够特别的人，而他和你一样。” 盖勒特的手指轻轻拂过男孩的发梢，“拥有这样的红色头发。” 

“要是结果令你失望呢？” 阿不思的手指捻着玻璃杯茎轻轻摇晃酒杯。盖勒特收回那只抚摸过柔软发丝的手，垂眼盯着吧台若有所思。

“它们从不会让我失望。” 

 

 

*  
带走这个人类男孩并没有多困难，当盖勒特·格林德沃将自己的大衣贴心地搭在阿不思的肩头再半搂着对方走出这场派对时，他明白这个人类今晚不会属于其他任何人，除了他自己。

“我没记错的话，刚才你说的是送我回家。” 阿不思站在格林德沃的大宅里，准确来说，格林德沃的卧室里。那双眼睛在烟灰色的光线中光点熠熠，似君王冠冕上的蓝宝石。盖勒特为此多注视了两秒，他倒了小半杯威士忌在玻璃杯中， “但我没说回的是你的家。” 说罢他把酒递给了男孩。

阿不思默不作声地打量起这个递朝自己的杯子，半晌，他摇了摇头，“我今天已经喝得够多了。” 

“酒精能麻痹神经，相信我，它能让你一会儿好受些。”

“什么意思？”

“喝下它，然后把衣服脱掉。” 男人命令又带有劝说意味的口吻预料之外的让人难以拒绝。阿不思看起来游移不定，但他还是接过那杯酒一饮而尽，残留的液体晶莹点染在那樱桃色的双唇上。“很好。” 盖勒特接过递回来的杯子放到一边，随后坐到壁炉边的单人沙发上，“现在，脱掉衣服。” 

男孩的神情中写满了难以名状的诧异，他抬起手又放下，一阵举止失措。陷在沙发里的人一半的脸置于阴影中，被光照亮的那只异色的眼睛正毫无偏移地盯着他。片刻后阿不思终于动了起来，他只是脱下了对方之前披在他身上的黑色大衣。

“还有。” 盖勒特把放在身前的十指交叠在一起，“我让你停的时候再停下。” 与以往任何一个被带回来的人不同，阿不思的拒绝透过那强硬的眼神表现出来， 他似乎并没有要顺从的意思。见此情形，盖勒特只是淡漠地笑了笑，“没关系，这里就只有我和你，我保证绝不会做伤害你的事。” 

似乎也没有其他的选择，阿不思环顾四周，宽敞的卧室漆黑得像个野兽盘踞的巢穴。他紧紧咬住下唇，手里开始了动作。先脱掉鞋袜赤脚踩在冰冷的地板上，然后是外套，领结，马甲和裤子，按着顺序挨件脱下，直到剩下一件单薄的衬衫刚刚解开。

“好了过来吧。” 男人这时幽幽地发话，牵起走来的男孩垂在身侧的一只手引导对方跨坐在自己的腿上，他在那光滑的手背上轻柔一吻，人类肌肤散发的温热让盖勒特的心弦引起一阵不容小觑的震颤。他把鼻尖凑到阿不思的颈间，那一片白皙的皮肤吹弹可破，之下涌动的热流就会随之喷发。

盖勒特在上面亲吻了一下，终于露出了隐藏已久的尖牙。猎物已经向他扬起了脖颈，完美无瑕又不堪一击。吸血鬼的尖牙刺破那片雪白的时候，阿不思整个人猛然颤栗了一下，但他并不像以往那些人一样惊叫出声，至始至终他都很安静。在被吸食了过量的血液之后男孩微不可闻的呜咽一声，身子骨开始发抖。

盖勒特把脸从阿不思的颈间抬起来，嘴角沾染殷红，男孩脖子上的伤口还潺潺溢出鲜血，流落到锁骨将衬衫的领口染红。男人看着那双盈满泪光，如浓雾弥漫在海面的蓝色眼眸。

“你不害怕吗？” 他还是这样问了，兴许是他已经发现了对方的与众不同。“现在我知道你是什么了。” 阿不思声音微弱，却不缺少气力，说实话这真的很疼，他刚才应该多喝两杯威士忌的。他们鼻尖快要挨在一起，距离不足一英寸。盖勒特颇有兴趣地挑起眉毛，下一秒他就越过这一英寸吻上了对方。

唇瓣贴合间交杂血液浓郁的腥甜味道，接吻时男孩半张开嘴，引诱着对方。而盖勒特也理所应当地将舌头探进人类温润湿滑的口腔挑逗那粉红的舌尖，他的手指已经探进衬衫的下摆在那人细嫩的腰部皮肤上搓揉。男人亲吻过阿不思的下巴，脖子和锁骨，将上面残留的血液吸尽。作为残忍的血族应该在五分钟前就杀死这个人类，但如果盖勒特决定要上他的话，那就另当别论。

阿不思被拦腰抱起扔在大床上，男人非常迅速地解除自己身上衣物的束缚。而陷在床铺中的人连最后一件蔽体的衬衫都被剥下。男孩的双腿被分开，盖勒特一只腿挤了进去。他们再次吻在一起，从亲吻变成啃咬，阿不思的嘴唇在厮磨下变得红肿不堪。

男人的手指游走在对方白嫩的胸口，最后按住一侧敏感的乳首，指腹上的茧子摩擦过顶端时滋生的电击一般的刺激感让阿不思轻轻哼了出来，双腿微微夹紧。于是他手中加了力度的搓揉，另一只手也不忘去抚慰男孩身下微微挺立的，还泛着青涩粉嫩的部位。

阿不思不是一个会进行频繁自渎的人，他自认为在这方面没有太多的需求，自然也是受不了深谙情事的男人换了手法地挑逗自己的。于是过了一会儿，他就气喘吁吁又晕头转向地在对方手里缴械。在他还没有得到足够多的时间缓和的时候，盖勒特的手指就已经在他的后穴流转了。

与此同时，阿不思觉得酒精余力渐渐起了作用，他的头脑开始变得混沌，被扩张中的后穴也没有想象中的那么疼。但当他双腿大开，迎接男人送进来的坚硬硕物时，他才意识到自己错得有多离谱。

“放松点。” 盖勒特拍了拍男孩的大腿，显然他也不是很轻松，过紧的内壁让他无法完全进入。而身下的人哼哼了一声，难耐地扭动身子。“你再乱动我就立刻吸干你的血。” 他威胁道。

阿不思深吸了口气，努力放松下来配合对方的动作，直到抽出和进入的过程变得顺滑了几分，取而代之的便是一种奇异的感觉，一种酥麻感顺着尾椎一路向上攀爬撞进脑子里。

红头发的青年不会吝惜自己的呻吟，在盖勒特的阴茎碾压过他身体里某一点时会从喉咙里泄出甜腻的声音。和曾经那些床伴们浮夸造作的叫床声大不相同， 阿不思柔软又轻微的叫喊像是引诱着男人更加用力地操弄他。

盖勒特的两根手指摸过身下人的下巴，撬开齿关在那湿润的口腔里翻搅，夹住那粉红的舌尖。而阿不思握住了对方的手腕，主动用舌头和双唇舔舐吮吸男人的手指，途中因为翻涌上来的快感忍不住泄出一两声呻吟。盖勒特只觉得自己的下身愈发的坚硬和发胀，人类温暖的躯体紧致到令他头皮发麻，况且那双白嫩的腿还将他的腰缠得紧紧的。

阿不思在情欲的浪潮中泪眼朦胧，他眯起湿润的蓝眼睛打量身上的人，像堕入欲望泥泽的处子，将清纯和荒淫微妙地结合在了一起。盖勒特掰开夹住自己腰的那双腿，把人反转过去跪趴在床上。男孩的臀部丰满但不夸张，向外掰开两瓣就能露出正在被反复肏着的小穴。

盖勒特的手在对方雪白的，散发火热体温的背脊上游走了一会儿，最后回到丰腴的臀肉边搓揉了几圈。接着用力拍击了一下，阿不思闷哼了一声，男人并没有停下而是继续一下又一下地使出掌掴，直到那片娇嫩肌肤上泛起红印。

疼痛在必要的时候会成为性爱中一剂恰到好处的催情剂。盖勒特短暂停下了胯下的抽送，拾过丢在一旁的皮质腰带把它对折起来。戛然而止的快感让得不到满足的男孩摆动起腰肢用硬物操弄着自己。“别急。” 男人说道，握着腰带贴上那光洁的背部打了几转，腰部挺动继续交合的动作。随后挥起落下，在皮肉上绽开清脆的一声。

阿不思呜咽了一声，他抽搐了一瞬后穴猛然收紧。只间隔了几秒，腰带再次落在背上，这次男孩的呻吟又抬高了一些。男人还没有停下的意思，每一次腰带抽打在对方身上，那本就湿滑紧致的甬道都会被逼迫着收拢几分。括实的抽打声和肉体交欢的滋滋水声交混在一起，让人类男孩面红耳赤，他几乎快要无法保持跪趴的动作，身体摇摇晃晃。

阿不思的叫喊中带起了哭腔，疼痛夹杂灭顶的愉悦感即将超越自己能承受的极限，他在高潮的边缘线上徘徊。盖勒特甩开了皮带，附身亲吻落在那漂亮蝴蝶骨和脊椎上的红痕。往滑腻的甬道中某个隐匿的点狠狠撞击了几轮，在男孩咬紧下唇呻吟着迎接高潮时将自己的热浊如数射进了这具温暖的躯体中。

当盖勒特把性器从后穴中抽出来的时候，白色的液体便从翕动的穴口潺潺溢出滴落。阿不思浑身酥软后背还泛起一阵火辣辣的痛感，他呆愣了一会儿随后卷起被单把自己裹了起来。而男人已经起身将自己收拾干净穿好了衣服，他站在床边幽幽地打量床铺上的人，露在被单外面的那双腿根被后穴流淌下的精液弄得一片狼籍。

即使凌乱不堪也还是像一件艺术品，精雕细琢的衰败。盖勒特微微将那双异色的眼睛眯起。男孩被一层情动时分的水气包裹，脖子上的伤口已经凝滞不再流血，裸露在外的皮肤上附着的红痕和淤青在冷色的光线下显得斑驳。

“所以现在你要杀了我吗？” 阿不思说话时鼻音浓重，他没有表现出丝毫的惶恐，碧蓝的眼眸依旧灿若星辉，“像你以前带回的那些人一样。” 

“这话不尽然。” 男人缓慢往前挪了一步，俯视着阿不思，在冷寂的氛围中他们彼此注视了一会儿。“也不排除我改变想法的可能性。” 盖勒特卷起袖口露出手腕，在苍白的皮肤上面划了一道猩红的口子，他把手伸到了阿不思的面前。“喝下去。” 同样的，这次男人用着命令又带有劝说意味的口味。

阿不思斜着眼看向对方，随即接过了手腕双唇贴了上去。那刹那间他明白了，血液是苦涩后泛起腥甜味道的，犹如夏夜窗前的玻璃酒杯里， 盛起的嫣红莓子果酒。

 

*  
第二天的早晨，天空云层重叠是压抑又厚重的铅灰色。格林德沃的下属文达·罗齐尔正携着今天需要签署的文件穿过大宅前气派的花园，高跟鞋踩在被雨水沾湿的地面上声音清脆。

她轻车熟路地穿过长廊登上大理石的台阶，打开那扇红橡木门后便看见她要找的人正坐在会客厅里。旁边还坐了一个男孩，她从来没有见过，那人正垂眼读着摊开在膝头的一本书。

罗齐尔为此没有在意，打开手里黑色的皮质文件夹送到她的上司面前，“早上好，这是今天需要您过目的文件。” 说罢她直起了身，在等待自己上司在一张又一张的纸上签名的时候，她又抬眼打量了一下那个男孩。而这一次，罗齐尔发现男孩也在看着她且脸上露出温润的笑意。血族的良好视力让她瞧见那灵动的蓝色虹膜下隐隐交织的绯红血纹。

一个新生的吸血鬼，这个想法在她的脑子里飞速闪过。当罗齐尔又瞥见男孩搁在书页上的左手时，她后知后觉，那无名指上戴上了平日里只会出现在自己上司手上的银环戒指。于是她十分机敏也极其识相地向着那人颔首微笑致意。 

“早上好，格林德沃夫人。” 

 

 

END.


End file.
